Enterprises provide development tools that enable developers with end-to-end development process. Browser based development tools enable designing and development of enterprise applications through simplified user interfaces. During development of applications, developers work on, for example generate, build and execute the application. The steps of developing, generating build and executing application are iterative by nature. In the iterative development process it is a challenge to identify the dependencies of the application. Further, in the development environment, changes to the application are dynamic. Therefore, it is challenging to dynamically identify the dependencies to the dynamic application in an iterative development environment.